imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
The Prescaderna Politicians
The Prescaderna Politicians is a 1986 film starring the late Ralph Hankars and Patrick Mangden, among others, as politicians in Prescaderna, Arubio. The movie was directed by legendary Dragoonish director Richard Alkarron. Cast Summary The movie begins in a meeting room, where politicians Wesley Brimm and Louis Weindhardt are sitting at a table, face-to-face, talking about the crime rate in Prescaderna. Louis quickly becomes angry at Wesley when Wesley tells him that he dislikes everyone in the city. Louis then storms out of the room. Meanwhile, at City Hall, the mayor of Prescaderna, Richard Belsco, has a heated conversation with politician Ian Belchworth, who is known as "the most crooked politician in the city". Ian quickly begins accusing the mayor of stealing money and lying to the people. The mayor then orders security to force Ian out. Security forces Ian out, and the mayor begins drinking a soda. Back in the meeting room, Wesley is joined by fellow politicians Joag Carter and Ed Karth. They sit down at the table and begin talking about a plan to rid Prescaderna of crime of any kind. Joag pulls out six sheets of paper outlining the plan. Wesley asks him if he's crazy, and Joag answers, "No. I'm just tired of the crime rate in this city." Ed then agrees with Joag, and calls Wesley a "pro-crime traitor". He and Joag then storm out. Wesley follows. Meanwhile, in the City Hall, Mayor Belsco and Louis are watching a series of videos showing how serious crimes in Prescaderna are. Louis tells the mayor that he will talk to the city legislature and propose a law to reduce crimes by giving stricter punishments to criminals. Louis immediately informs the legislature of the new proposal. Most of the legislature likes the proposal, while Wesley and Billy Joe Korejal do not. They argue with Louis, and Louis just walks away afterwards. Meanwhile, outside of Prescaderna, the mayor's brother, Hank Belsco, and fellow politician Otis Grandmeyer are cruising along Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 toward the city when they get a flat tire. Otis gets out of the car and walks a half mile down State Route 447 (as they were near the exit) and makes a phone call at a phone booth. When he receives no answer, he returns to the freeway, where Hank is expecting good news. Otis instead gives bad news, that he got no answer. A frustrated Hank then begins beating on his car and saying that maybe he deserves this for being such a crooked politician. Hours later, at City Hall, Mayor Belsco is just about to go home for the night. He is then met by Wesley, who tells him to stop his plan to reduce crime, saying that the criminals have the right to destroy the city. The mayor then tells Wesley that he has lost his mind, and that he needs to get help. He then leaves for home. Wesley then walks over to a phone and calls an old friend, who happens to be serving life in prison. He tells the prisoner that he can "bail him out" if he ever becomes governor of Arubio. as Ian Belchworth. ]] The next day, Wesley goes before the city legislature and announces his plan to run for governor. Most of the members of the legislature think he has lost his mind. When the governor elections come, Wesley begins his campaign in Prescaderna. An angry resident attempts to shoot and kill Wesley, unsuccessfully. The resident is taken away by the police, and Wesley ends his campaign speech. The next day, Wesley and Billy Joe meet in a park in Prescaderna, where Billy Joe tells Wesley that he planned the next speech. Meanwhile, at City Hall, Louis is preparing to enter the race for governor and be Wesley's opponent. He speaks before Mayor Belsco, who tells him that it is dangerous to run for governor of Arubio. He warns Louis of assassination attempts that have been made on past governors, and Louis tells the mayor that it is worth the risk. The next day, Louis enters the race, and each candidate gives a speech in Prescaderna's Sallaro Park. After their speeches, Louis and Wesley are branded the "Prescaderna Politicians" Five hours later, at a formal dinner, Louis and his supporters are dining on fine cuisine, when Wesley arrives uninvited. He tells Louis, "You wanna see ruthless? I'll show you ruthless!" He then begins stuffing his face with food and quaffing three tall glasses of soda. Louis tells Wesley that he has bad table manners, and Wesley then belches and says, "Thank you!" The next day, Wesley goes outside his home to get the paper, just to find he made the front page for his rude behavior at the dinner the night before. He then goes to work making up a lie about Louis, saying that he (Louis) plans to raise the speed limit on Arubio's roads to 100mph. After Wesley's lie makes the paper, an angry Louis confronts him, and vows to have him tarred, feathered, and run out of town. Louis convinces the majority of Prescaderna's city legislature to go along with the plan. The next day, Louis and Wesley travel up to Yatesburgh to give a speech persuading voters to vote for them. Wesley has half of Yatesburgh convinced to vote for him, and Louis has ALL of Yatesburgh voting for him (Wesley's half change their votes after Louis's convincing speech.) An angry Wesley then yells to Yatesburgh's residents, "Louis is fake! His talk is very cheap!" As the weeks go by, Louis and Wesley continue battling each other for the office of governor of Arubio. As the election date nears, the candidates' true colors come out. It is revealed that Louis's words about Wesley are true, while Wesley's words about Louis are false, and after stories surface about Wesley's "non-caring attitude", Wesley is arrested, and sent to prison in Prescaderna. Louis ends up winning the election, and becomes governor of Arubio, moving his family north to Westhampton. Prescaderna Category:1986 movies